Exchanging flavors
by J-senpai
Summary: "Could you help a bit so I can leave you alone?" Shuu's eyes drifted over to the slightly flustered guy. He really was pretty enough to be a girl. Three-shot, ShuuxOC, Laito/KanatoxOC (M/M)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Exchanging favors (and fluids)

**Warning:** There be smut, between two guys, so beware. Also bad language, because Shuu is just so badass.

**Summary: **"Could you help a bit so I can leave you alone?" Shuu's eyes drifted over to the slightly flustered boy. He really was pretty enough to be a girl.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, everything else belongs to Rejet.

**AN: **I tried really hard to make the title a blowjob pun (if you come up with something let me know!) but I couldn't come up with anything witty. Sigh.

I know no one watches/plays Diabolik Lovers for yaoi, but maybe someone feels like reading this. I don't know, personally I just can't write about Sakamaki boys with a girl without it feeling sexist so… Anyway if you have read some other fics from this user, this is completely written by Janice and Jazzy washes her hands from this.

* * *

Shuu was making his way to the unused wing of the school. The people were even more obnoxiously loud than usual today, he needed a fucking rest. Moonlight Sonata was playing on his mp3. His current tracklist was getting boring, but loading new tracks was tiring too. He sighed.

Noises that weren't delicate piano chords suddenly invaded Shuu's consciousness, and the further he walked on the abandoned corridors the louder they got. Irritated he jerked one of the earpieces off. There were grunts and cries, accompanied by sneering voices.

_Honestly, I really don't feel like dealing with this._ Why couldn't the bullies take care of their business behind the school yard like usual? Shuu clicked the music player off.

As he turned around the corner he was greeted with a sight of three guys cornering one. It would have seemed like the typical beat-up-and-take-the-lunch-money -type situation, except the cornered guy didn't have his shirt on. It had been used to tie his hands behind his back.

Two of the bullies were holding him in place as the third one ran his hand's over the tied one's chest. The white-haired boy tried to kick him back, but he was so scrawny, even one guy would have overpowered him easily.

"What's wrong Katoaka, you like this kind of thing, right?"

"I don't, get off of me."

"Maybe so many guys have slept with him 'cos they thought he's a girl. I mean look at him!" The boy holding the left arm had a point. Katoaka had taken some biology classes with Shuu, so he recognized him vaguely. The guy with a petite bone structure and waist-long, greyish white hair and big eyes divided girl's opinions on whether he was hot or not. Shuu personally had never bothered to think about the matter.

"My cousin says he's known as the guy who always gives ass at parties!"

"Tell your cousin that he's not getting any no matter how interested he might be."

The comeback earned him a punch to the gut.

"Shut the fuck up, faggot!"

Shuu sighed and rubbed his temples. He just wanted to sleep, was it too much to ask? Well, he would not drag his ass all the way up to the roof now that he was here. Shuu stepped closer.

"Get lost."

The bullies turned around looking pissed, but closed their mouths as they saw who they were talking to. Even if Shuu hadn't came from a powerful and well-known family, humans were naturally able to sense that something was off with vampires. So as the second-years received the command from their usually indifferent senior, they obeyed reluctantly. The guy who's full name Shuu didn't bother to remember was tossed against the wall and the trio walked away, trying to keep their dignity.

Katoaka had received so many blows he sagged against the wall. He tried to free his arms, but they were tied too firmly.

"Um… thanks."

"Whatever."

Shuu walked over to sit on a bench. He was feeling a tad hungry. The other boy was still squirming uncomfortably.

"Could you help a bit so I can leave you alone?" Shuu's eyes drifted over to the slightly flustered boy. He really was pretty enough to be a girl.

"C'mere."

As Katoaka was close enough Shuu reached over and grabbed his shoulder. The boy ended up on his knees in front of him.

"What the-"

"Did you seriously think I would help you out for free? You owe me." Shuu grabbed a handful of his minor's hair and yanked his head back.

"I'll just have a little snack," he said, bending down.

"No," Katoaka breathed in a hasty voice. "Please don't bite me, anything but that."

So he knew about vampires enough to know what to expect. Shuu was mildly surprised. He lifted his eyebrow.

"That would be a simple way to repay me. Or do you have something else in mind?"

"...Please untie me."

Shuu smirked as the other cast his eyes down. He reached to yank the knot of his shirt open. Katoaka pushed the sleeves up his arms and spread Shuu's legs further.

Shuu leaned back on his bench, smile still creeping on his face as the younger boy undid the buckle of his belt. At least he didn't get annoyingly embarrassed, hesitate or misunderstand what Suu had meant. He kinda liked it.

"Doing this so casually to another man… I thought those guys just wanted to have an excuse to get it on with a guy but maybe there was some truth to what they said."

The boy shrugged as he unzipped Shuu's pants.

"I supposed I'm not inexperienced."

"How lewd."

"Hmm?" The white-haired boy rubbed Shuu through the fabric of his boxers. "That's funny. I never took you for a hypocrite, Sakamaki-senpai."

Shuu, who had been focusing on the rousing tingling sensations between his legs (it had been a while, okay) opened his half-lidded eyes to look at Katoaka, surprised.

"Hypocrite?"

The slim fingers slid over the tip with skilled movements.

"Well yeah. I can tell that you don't want some inexperienced nervous wreck messing around between your legs," the massaging movements suddenly got a bit more intense, "but you still feel the need to judge my sexlife. Hypocrite."

A surprised, but somehow delighted snort escaped Shuu's mouth.

"Acting like you have the moral high ground while giving you senior a handjob, you've got somenerve."

Pale grey eyes met Shuu's blue ones, unblinking.

"Maybe it's actually that you're into this kind of a thing? You're one of those guys who like to have someone kneeling in front of them and calling them a whore."

The corners of Shuu's mouth curled up slightly.

"How perspective of you, Katoaka. Use your mouth for something worthwhile, will you."

Katoaka sighed and tugged Shuu's boxers out of the way. The older man was already half erect. His minor gave his tip a tentative lick.

"Haruki."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Haruki. Call me that if you want, I don't really mind at this point."

Shuu grabbed a fistful of his long hair and pulled his head back again. He gave out an unamused laugh.

"Don't expect me to be moaning out your name or anything, _Haruki._"

"Heh."

With that Haruki put his mouth around Shuu's dick and sucked. He grunted and leaned his back against the wall. The guy knew what he was doing, Shuu gave him that.

Haruki kept his mischievously gleaming eyes on his senior's face as he proceeded to bob his head, occasionally sucking and licking Shuu's length. He let out deliberately loud moans as he did, as if giving a blowjob was the most pleasurable goddamn thing he had ever done.

_Seriously, he even deepthroats without a problem,_ Shuu thought and tried not to breathe so heavily.

Truth be told it was getting pretty hot and his hips were trying to nudge towards Haruki's hot and wet mouth all by themselves.

Haruki was pretty even then, his cheeks red and eyes filled with tears. A trail of saliva was dripping down his chin and yet somehow the bastard managed to look alluring.

"Fuck it," Shuu grunted. He grabbed his minor's head and jerked it towards him. Haruki gripped his hips and let out a surprised, muffled cry.

"What are you whining about?" Shuu said between his huffs as he fucked Haruki's mouth. "You should be happy I… let you go this easily… Honestly, ho-nest…"

Whatever he had been about to say was never finished, but Shuu sure was. His breath escaped in a hiss from between his teeth as he came. After that he let go of Haruki's head and sagged back. That had been his largest physical fit in ages. He would have to skip the next lesson for rest. And the one after that.

Haruki swallowed down with a cringe and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, got up and buttoned his shirt.

"I'd love to stay and cuddle, but I have a lesson to catch," he said with a breathless voice while patting his hair in order. Shuu followed absently as the younger teen collected the remaining of his school uniform (jacket and tie) and his school back from the corner of the room.

"Are you hard?"

Haruki froze.

"Heh, getting off from this kind of a thing. You sure are a pervert."

"Tsk. Takes one to know one," the white-haired boy hissed and attempted to march away. Shuu grabbed his wrist as he passed by.

"Don't think I wont taste you next time."

Haruki didn't answer, just jerked his hand free and left. Shuu had to ponder his words for a while. Next time?

He had never considered himself the type of person who cares for pets, but this particular one had caught his interest. If the opportunity would present itself (and it would), Shuu actually might treat himself to some blood.

* * *

**AN:** Aaaand there it is! Let's call this a one shot even though I'd like to write a bit more about Haruki with the other bro's and maybe Mukami's (read: Yuuma). We'll see. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

~Janice


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, everything else belongs to Rejet.

**AN: **Chapter two! This one took quite some time since I've been focusing on our new Snk-fic **Frilly Daydreams** (shameless self-promoting for the win).

I think this would be an appropriate time to remind my readers that this fic hasn't been written too seriously and shouldn't be taken as such. This chapter is from Haruki's point of view and he's a sarcastic little shit. My apologies.

Also I went with Laito and not Raito because of reasons.

**Warning:** Smutty gay-activities, lots of blood and shitty humor. Also there's bad language. (If curse words bother you but yaoi smut doesn't you should probably sort your priorities, tho.)

* * *

"Ngh… hah," Haruki realized to his terror the noises were coming from his mouth. How the hell does one end up from being gangraped into being some rich kid's personal bloodbank/manwhore?

After the cute little incident with Shuu, Haruki had gotten to live his life, minding his own business, for about a week or so before he ran into Shuu again. He had been strategically retreating (totally different from running) from his bullies. Shuu had ordered his tormentors away under the condition that he would get some of Haruki's blood. And so they had fallen into this strange pattern of Shuu repelling the people after Haruki's ass with his unpleasant aura and Haruki satisfying his thirst whenever the other happened to feel like it.

Haruki hated it, really. He wasn't the leech-type (well, maybe calling Shuu a leech would be a little bit more accurate) and truth be told he _could _just ditch the vampire dude. Shuu was so lazy, if Haruki just stayed a few meters away from him the bastard wouldn't bother to walk over.

_But for some reason..._

"Sh-Shuu-san… please…"

At the moment Shuu had Haruki pinned against the wall in an empty classroom, narrow shoulder exposed for him to suck on. The white-haired boy was gripping the taller one's shoulders. Getting bitten hurt like a bitch, but somehow it was also so _intense._ Nothing really compared to it. Not even sex.

That was the reason he had refused to be bitten in the first place: Haruki had guessed it all along. Of course he would, in some bizarre way, manage to enjoy something as weird as having his blood sucked.

The noises that were somewhere between pained and turned on kept escaping his mouth.

"You're being too loud."

"And whose fault is tha-" Shuu showed two fingers into Haruki's mouth.

"Mh…"

Haruki focused his eyes on the yellow ceiling and licked Shuu's fingers seductively just for the hell of it. Pretending that there weren't any sexual nuances in the act of a vampire feeding was pointless and even Haruki was getting disturbingly hot.

"Why why, so it is true after all," someone said with a stretching, amused tone. Haruki's eyes snapped from the roof into the intruder. There were two guys in the previously empty room. How had they gotten in?

_Probably a vampire thing._

"I had to see it myself to believe it," said a guy with a fedora. Haruki recognized him vaguely: one of the Sakamaki brothers. Haruki wondered if the guy was actually coming onto him or if he was just born with bedroom eyes.

"It has been a long time since Shuu-san bothered with a human," continued a slightly shorter boy. He had a childlike appearance and he looked like he could use a good night sleep. If he hadn't taken some classes with Haruki before he wouldn't have believed the kid was old enough for High School.

Shuu hadn't stopped his dining and didn't budge even though Haruki tried to shove him away, feeling kind of awkward.

"Laito, Kanato. I'm eating. Piss off," he mumbled.

The other two were creeping closer.

"He does smell nice... kind of deep and rich," Laito said, eyeing Haruki up.

"Thanks. I do my best," Haruki answered dryly, removing Shuu's fingers from his mouth with a wet pop. Laito kept blabbering as if there was nothing uncomfortable about the situation:

"I had no idea you swing that way, Hime-chan. Then again I guess it's pretty obvious; I don't think there's any lesbians in this school so girls don't really like you, huh?"

The white-haired boy sighed. Here came the girl-jokes. Joy.

"Teddy wants a taste too," Kanato said softly, rising his creepy-as-hell teddy bear up a bit.

Shuu finally stopped sucking, wiping his mouth. Haruki quickly pulled his shirt back up to cover the tender wound.

"I'm not feeling it anymore now that you two showed up," Shuu said. He showed his hands to his pockets and sauntered towards the door.

"Nee, Shuu, you're not bothered if we have a taste, are you?"

"Suit yourselves."

Goddamn it. Haruki attempted to slither out of the classroom, but was blocked by pleasantly smiling Laito. Suddenly he could feel Kanato's breath against the back of his neck.

"Please don't leave, I really want to have a taste," Kanato said.

"There has to be something special about Hime-chan if Shuu actually bothered to make you his personal boy toy," Laito continued, tracing his finger up Haruki's chest.

"Please don't call me 'Hime-chan'. Or a boy toy. Me and Shuu have an arrangement but I have no obligation to you whatsoever," Haruki tried to explain as Kanato's tongue slid lightly from his neck to his ear. His attempts at pushing Laito away were fruitless, partly because he was baffled about how pushy the two vampires were. They were the complete opposite of Shuu.

Laito bent Haruki's head back and graced his neck with his lips. "An _arrangement_, huh? Well, whatever Shuu has been giving you, it's nowhere near to what we have to offer."

"I beg to dif-"

Haruki's protests were cut short as he was showed to sit onto a table.

"Not to the neck, not to the neck," Haruki said hastily, all his dignity flying out of the window. Walking around with visible bite marks in this school could be compared to dropping the soap in a prison shower. Haruki already had enough vampires suggesting things as it was.

Laito's delighted laughter rang in his ears. "You would prefer something more intimate? How lewd, Hime-chan!"

"That's not what I meant."

Haruki had the raising suspicion vampires have a selective hearing. His shirt was buttoned open and Kanato, still behind him, tugged his jacket and shirt low enough to expose his upper back. Haruki shivered as he felt the vampire's lips between his shoulder blades. Laito crouched down in front of him and licked Haruki's lower stomach.

"Hmmm, how about… here?" Laito's tongue ran over Haruki's hipbone. "Stay still," the redhead sighed as Haruki attempted to wriggle away. His face felt hot. Kanato wrapped his arms around his chest from behind and Laito's hands were wrapped firmly over Haruki's hips.

The feeling of being pierced by two pairs of fangs at the same time paralyzed Haruki better than any restrainment could have. He took a ragged breath as blood gushed out. The piercing pain quickly dulled into an ache that was overshadowed by the feeling of lips and tongues grazing over skin. Especially Laito, who was slowly licking the blood off Haruki's lower pelvis, was making him twitchy. Like, seriously, the guy had even tugged his pants down a bit. Haruki's head was too much of a mess for trying get out of the situation at this point.

Kanato's drinking style was far from sensual. He was like a child who had gotten into the binging-mode, slurping as much blood as he could without any kind of moderation.

"Wow… this really is great quality," Laito muttered, inhaling deeply.

"Yes," Kanato detached his mouth from Haruki with a moist plop, "but it could be a bit sweeter."

"You have such an immature taste, Kanato."

Kanato chuckled. "And Haruki-kun has been so nice, I should give him a reward."

His fingers wrapped over Haruki's neck and his head was bent back. Kanato's kiss tasted like blood and sugar and Haruki felt a bit nauseous. Kanato licked his lower lip and ran his fingers through his hair that had escaped it's ponytail and was now tousled every which where.

Laito dragged his fingernails over the white-haired boy's stomach while humming cheerily. "He's so pretty, like doll."

"Yes, but below this doll-skin is so much blood, ready to spill out…" Kanato poked at the bite wounds on Haruki's back.

"What is it Hime-chan? It feels good, right?" Haruki's half-lidded eyes shot open as Laito suddenly grabbed his crotch.

"Ah! Stop it! Laito, please…"

The moment he saw the expression on Laito's face Haruki knew that begging had been the wrong move.

"Kanato, could you give me and Hime-chan some privacy?"

"Eh? If you make a mess at school Reji isn't going to be happy."

"Whatever, I'm not gonna kill him or anything."

Kanato pressed his lips on Haruki's cheek. "Well, thanks for the treat."

Then he was gone. Haruki was alone in the room with the guy with the bedroom eyes, half of his clothes nearly off. As soon as the information registered Haruki scrambled on his feet and backed off.

Laito fixed his eyes on the retreating teen. The door was behind him. Haruki's back hit the wall.

"I don't mean to scare you, Hime-chan," he said, taking his time approaching Haruki.

_Liar._ It was clear from his expression that the vampire was having a ball.

"I don't understand why you're acting up like this, you clearly weren't pushing Shuu away. You enjoy being fed on."

"But it's different," Haruki said coldly, measuring his chances of getting past Laito, who was alarmingly close. "Shuu doesn't give a damn about hurting me as long as he gets what he wants. Sure, he's fucked up but at least he's not a sadistic little psycho like you." It was bold to say such a thing to Laito's face, but maybe his words would work as a distraction.

Haruki's attempt at dashing past Laito was blocked and he ended up being pinned face against the wall, the vampire pressed tightly against his back.

"Well you sure are an interesting one. I think I can see why Shuu bothered with you, Hime-chan."

Haruki's wrists were pressed tightly against the wall and he could feel Laito's quickened breath against his neck. Haruki had been fed off first by Shuu and then by both Laito and Kanato. He was running out of strenght.

"I usually don't do this kind of a thing with guys… I don't think I'll be going all the way with you. Maybe some other time if you're really nice."

A sudden laugh bursted out of Haruki's mouth.

"You're giving me the No homo-speech now, Laito? _Really?_"

Haruki was past caring. It was time to change the tactic of survival.

Swallowing his remaining ounces of dignity Haruki wriggled his hips against Laito's, who was clearly taken by surprise, if the small gasp was any indication.

"Well are you gonna get on with it or would you like a manual?"

As a response Laito pressed his body even tighter against Haruki's and bit down to his neck. He cried out and Laito's grip on his wrists tightened.

What followed was a hot, unclear mess of gasping and grinding. Laito kept assaulting Haruki's neck (blood ended up on his chest and into his hair) and the redhead opened his belt and unzipped his pants in order to get more friction.

"Lai-to… ah," Haruki tried to say something, but only incoherent words and noises left his mouth as the remaining blood in his body kept kept rushing south.

Eventually Laito gasped and stilled for a moment. Before Haruki could comprehend anything he was flipped around to face Laito. He was given another blood-tasting kiss, but this one was deeper and rougher than Kanato's. Laito pushed his hand into Haruki's pants and started pumping him.

Haruki wrapped his hands around the other, entangling his fingers into his hair and pulling. It was something like a revenge, even though it only seemed to urge Laito on.

As Haruki came, moaning out (dear God he was certain the whole school knew what they were doing), Laito stepped back, allowing him to sag down against the wall.

"Look what you did, my hand got all soggy." Laito shoved his hand at Haruki's face. "Clean it for me, Hime-chan."

As Haruki licked his own cum off another guy's hand, he looked up silently. Laito was acting all superior and indifferent, but his hair was a mess and it stuck to his sweaty, red face and his clothes could clearly use a proper ironing, not to mention the bloodstains. The fedora was nowhere to be seen.

Laito Sakamaki had went way overboard just now. Haruki could consider that a merit, if nothing else.

* * *

**AN**:Here we go, some threesome-ish stuff. Kanato was thrown out because, honestly, I can't imagine him having sex. At all. First I was gonna go with Ayato and Laito, but the thing is that, at least in the anime, Kanato and Laito seem to team up the most. They appear often together, don't really argue and have no problem sharing Yui, when Ayato gets all competitive and aggressive.

Also I wanted Laito to give Haruki a degrading nickname too, but not the same one as Yui's; hence "Hime-chan" (hime means princess, so he's making fun of Haruki's girly appearance).

I think I'll wrap this thing up with a smutty chapter starring Yuuma.

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!

~Janice


End file.
